Star Trek Nemesis
Star Trek Nemesis is a 2002 American science fiction film and the 10th feature film in the Star Trek Movie Series. It is the final film to feature the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation and the last film before the franchise was semi-rebooted with the 2009 Star Trek film. Directed by Stuart Baird and written by John Logan the film stars Patrick Stewart, Tom Hardy, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, and so and and so forth. Reviews of the film were mixed, with many criticizing the dark tone and a miriad of plot and character inconsistancies. The film was also the lowest grossing film of the entire franchise and the first Trek film not to debut as number 1 at the box office. The plot dealt with the Romulan-made clone of Jean Luc Picard, Shinzon, who takes control of the Romulan Empire and attempts to destroy Picard and the Federation. Ronin Fox Trax released their riff of the film in July of 2013 and is available through iRiffs and Gumroad. The script for the riff was written by Ronin Fox and by Shane Tourtellotte of the iRiff group PS Productions. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' The Romulan Imperial Senate hears a proposal concerning their sister planet of Remus, but the Praetor refuses to listen to it. As a result, a member of the Senate triggers a trap that releases green radiation into the chamber, killing everyone inside. At the same time, the crew of the USS Enterprise E is celebrating the upcoming marriage of Commander William Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi. The two are set to marry on Troi's home planet of Betazed before Riker accepts command of his own starship. While on route to the wedding, the Enterprise picks up a positronic energy reading on a planet near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Since positronic energy is only known to be used in androids like Commander Data, they have to investigate, even though it means Captain Picard going along in a dune buggy and shooting at random aliens in clear violation of the Prime Directive. No one even mentions this, and they simply focus on reassembling the android pieces they find into a prototype android named B-4, who is like Data if Data was an idiot. Once activated, Data attempts to copy his own memory ingrams into B-4, because why not? Admiral Kathryn Janeway contacts Picard and orders him to travel to Romulus on a diplomatic mission to meet the new Praetor, Shinzon. The fact that Shinzon is from Remus is a big deal, since Remans are pretty much slaves within the Romulan Empire. When they arrive, they're shocked to learn that Shinzon isn't Reman or Romulan, but a human. Also, he willingly gives them all the evidence they need to confirm that he's a clone of Picard. Shinzon confides in Picard that Shinzon was created in an abandoned plot to replace Picard. One day, his age would accellerate so that he would match Picard, and he could take over the Federation flagship. Changes in the politics of Romulus scrapped the plan, and Shinzon was cast into the mines of Remus, where he rose to lead the Remans to rebel and take over the Empire. Along the way, the Remans also constructed a massive and incredibly powerful ship, called the Scimitar. Everything seems fine until the Enterprise detects thalaron radiation from the Scimitar, proving that it contains a deadly weapon of mass destruction using banned technology. They also detect several unauthorized computer accesses that get traced to B-4. Its revealed that Shinzon purposefully planted B-4 on the planet Kolarus III so that the Enterprise would find it. Along the way, Troi is mentally sexually assaulted by Shinzon and his Reman Viceroy using the Reman's apparent telepathic power. Shinzon kidnaps Picard onto the Scimitar and reveals that he is dying due to flaw in the cloning process. Since he did not go through the accellerated aging as he was designed to do, his body is shutting down and the only way to save him is a complete blood transfusion from Picard. Shinzon also beams B-4 aboard to download the information B-4 stole from the Enterprise, but it turns out he was switched with Data. Data rescues Picard and together they find a small fighter ship and fly it out of a window. Seriously, out a window. Shinzon cloaks his ship and sets a course for Earth, planning to wipe it out and conquer the Federation. The Enterprise chases after it, but they are ambushed in a spacial anomoly. Two Romulan Warbirds arrive and offer assistance to the Enterprise, but they don't accomplish anything. Both ships are heavily damaged, and Picard rams the Enterprise directly into the Scimitar, causing a temporary stalemate. Shinzon starts the conveniently long process of warming up his thelaron weapon. Picard boards the Scimitar alone to deactivate the weapon, but he can't. He does succeed in getting Shinzon to impale himself on a metal strut though. Data arrives by jumping out of a hole in the Enterprise and finding a door then running to the Scimitar's bridge. He uses a single-use personal transport thing to send Picard back to the Enterprise whlie he shoots the thaleron weapon with a phaser, destroying it, and himself. The Enterprise makes it back to space dock for repairs. Captain Riker leaves to start his new life. Picard talks to B-4 about how great Data was, and discovers that while B-4 will probably always be slow and dumb, Data's memory engrams were transferred to him, so that's something, right? End Cast and Crew *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander/Captain William T. Riker *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data / B-4 *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi-Riker *Tom Hardy as Praetor Shinzon *Ron Perlman as Reman Viceroy *Dina Meyer as Romulan Commander Donatra *John Berg as Romulan Senator *Kate Mulgrew as Admiral Kathryn Janeway *Shannon Cochran as Senator Tal'aura *Jude Ciccolella as Commander Suran *Alan Dale as Praetor Hiren *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher *Majel Barrett voices the Enterprise's computer *Stuart Baird voices the Scimitar's computer *Bryan Singer as Kelly *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Quotes * Notes * External Links *Star Trek Nemesis Riff on Rifftrax. *Star Trek Nemesis Riff on Gumroad *Star Trek Nemesis on Amazon. Category:Star Trek Category:Ronin Fox Trax Category:IRiffs